My Valentine!
by Elle Werner
Summary: Tsuna is an idol in all boys' school but he never falls for any of the boy there. He longs for a prince with a white stallion to sweep his feet away and carry him bridal style. And… he gets his wish! GiottoxTsuna! One-sided MochidaxTsuna! Beware of OOCness! AU
1. Chapter 1

**My Valentine!**

**Summary:** Tsuna is an idol in all boys' school but he never falls for any of the boy there. He longs for a prince with a white stallion to sweep his feet away and carry him bridal style. And… he gets his wish! GiottoxTsuna! MochidaxTsuna! Beware of OOCness! Two-shots!

**Rated:** M

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Warning: **Inappropriate contents not suitable for the underage, OOCness *It's my intentions to make them OOC* and Grammar errors.

* * *

"Tsuna-chan, please be my Valentine!"

Tsuna smiled as – again – another boy confessed their love for him. He bowed down apologetically and said softly. "I'm sorry but I can't."

Again, another heart broke.

"Ah, i-is that so? I'm sorry for d-disturbing you!"

The brunet with huge honey eyes sighed. This was the 100th person who asked him to be their Valentine. Sometimes, he wondered that maybe the cute and girly face that he had was the only attraction that drawing people to him. They only wanted sex and nothing more. However, Tsuna wanted more than that.

Love and company.

He sighed again. Maybe, it would be impossible to find someone that would be able to fill this hole in his heart. He wanted a man who could give him everything. His time and his self. Yes, you heard that right. Tsuna was gay.

He just realized it after he entered this all boys' school.

Okay, back to the topic for the love that he had been searching for.

Tsuna was cute, indeed, but he was far from intelligent. He was the worst student in this school and people always looked down on him but changed their mind once they realized just how adorable the short boy was. That was the problem for him.

He wanted someone to accept him.

Maybe, some prince with the white stallion.

What he was talking?! There was no way in this age and time, there would be a prince. All of the men were wolves. Only caring about their lust and desire. He shuddered. He didn't want to be an object on desire or lust but then he couldn't help it, the boys were the ones that starting it.

Talking about lust and desire, the adorable brunet had been on danger multiple times. He almost got raped by the stupid hormonal boys. But, he was saved by his two loyal, bestfriends.

Yamamoto and Gokudera.

These two were the best students in their school. Yamamoto being the best in sport and Gokudera in academic. He was glad to have the two of them as his friends. He couldn't imagine if he didn't meet these two… his life in this school would be like hell. Maybe, he was already raped multiple times.

Stupid teenage hormones!

His thoughts were cut off when he heard the shuffling of shoes. Looking around him, Tsuna just realized that he had been walking without direction and now, he was in front of the school gym. Since, when did he head toward here?

"Oi, Tsuna-chan!" the gruffy voice called.

Oh, yeah, the noises that woke him from his stupor. Turning around, Tsuna's eyes widened when he saw the group of boys that were trying to rape him just a month ago. But, luckily, Yamamoto was there and helped him out of the trouble.

Stepping back in fear, he bravely asked. "W-What do you want, Mochida-senpai?"

The man leered at the small boy's discomfort. Licking his lips, he advanced forward and his underlings followed loyally behind him like the group of loyal dogs. "Well, well, well… where are you trying go, Tsu-chan?" he snickered and looked around him. "And where's your loyal bodyguards? Nah, should I call them your knights?"

He laughed.

"There's only one knight for you, princess and that would be me, Mochida." He answered smugly, seeing the small male panicking.

"N-No one likes you, Mochida-senpai! Don't c-call me, princess!" Tsuna stepped back, he grew more panic when his back collided with the gym wall.

"Aww, so, cute…" Mochida laughed brazenly. He walked forward and let his arm trap Tsuna in between them. Leaning down, the leader of the bully smirked at the shivering bunny and whispered next to Tsuna's ear. "Ne, why don't you accompany me? I would make sure that we've _fun_ together…"

"N-No!" Tsuna closed his eyes tightly, hands trying to punch the bigger male's chest but caught in the middle of it. "L-Let me go!"

"Sorry, but I can't, Tsu-chan," Mochida said and grabbed both of Tsuna's wrist in one hand before he placed it above the boy's fluffy brown hair. He then gave an order to his underlings. "Guys, take care of the place! I'll have my fun with my princess."

With that he smashed his lips to the trembling boy and his free hand slid into the boy's uniform, caressing the smooth skin there, moving upward with each caress.

"Mmph!" Tsuna gritted his teeth in defiance. He wouldn't let this man have his way with him. He however gasped when Mochida's fingers carelessly touching and pinching his nipples. T-This dirty man was touching him! Touching him in inappropriate place!

Mochida took that chance to deepen the kiss. Delving his tongue into that wet cavern, the taller boy moaned when Tsuna tried to push him using his own tongue. The electricity was great! He could feel his pants tightened at the forced intimate gesture. Pulling and twisting the smaller boy's nipple until it was hard as a feeble, he then changed it to the other pair, to give it the same treatment. He smirked when he heard Tsuna's small moan.

Breaking the kiss, both males panted and gasped for breath. The dark haired karate captain smirked widely when he saw the bunny's flushed face. Though, Tsuna showed a defiance in his eyes but his body told the different thing. Seemed like the 'little Tsuna' was enjoying the show.

He grinned. "Well, princess… I take it, you like it, huh?" he cackled seeing the brunet's red face.

Tsuna sent a glare. He hated to say it but his body did really enjoy it. His pants felt constrict. He couldn't help it. It was the first time ever, a person touching him in such way and he was inexperienced. "I-I…" he panted. "I-I n-never… like t-this…!"

Mochida raised an eyebrow. "Well, I bet you'll enjoy it when we finished _this_."

Eyes widening at the clear message, Tsuna tried to struggle only to gasp in surprise when a foreign and rough hand touched the bulge in his pants. He involuntarily shivered and let out a low moan.

"You like it, don't you?" Mochida whispered low in Tsuna's ear. He could feel the boy shiver from the light touch on his ear and the effect of his touch on the boy's visible hard-on.

Tsuna closed his eyes tight. No. He didn't want this. He didn't want this forced pleasure. He didn't want this man touch him. He didn't want to get raped. He wanted someone, the prince in shining armor to help him. His eyes opened in surprise when he heard the zipping sound.

"N-No! S-Stop, please!" he stuttered, scared and terrified.

He was going to get raped.

"P-Please stop, M-Mochida-senpai!"

* * *

There you go, cliffhanger! I'm an evil don't I? Heh! Well, if you want next chapter as soon as possible please drop a review. Not going to update if there's no review.

P/S: For my readers who're following Mistakes and Juudaime's Mine, the updates will be late. I lost my motivation for Mistakes and stuck in the current chapter. Also, the amount of reviews that I accepted, show me that the latest chapter is lacking something that make me feel like I don't want to update or write. However. for Juudaime's Mine, the next chapter is already done and I just need to send it to my beta.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Valentine!**

**Summary:** Tsuna is an idol in all boys' school but he never falls for any of the boy there. He longs for a prince with a white stallion to sweep his feet away and carry him bridal style. And… he gets his wish! GiottoxTsuna! Beware of OOCness!

**Rated: **This chapter - T

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Warning:** Curse words - 'F' word, OOCness and Grammar errors.

**Thank you for the reviews!**:

Vanessa Celestine Blanchette: Thanks! The update is here!

iKitsuNeko: Yup! He's the savior! lol Mochida is a jerk! I hate him! XP

poisson: Yeah, the prince is our Gio-san~

SinJaLOVE: Haha! Lol!

CIELOVONGOLA: Ahh...but, I think it's pretty good. I hope you'll think this is good.

CrimsonSkyTamer: It's still too little~ *pouts* I want more.. anyway, thanks! The update is here.

* * *

First thing in the morning, the blonde with blue eyes Italian just arrived at the school ground. This was his first time in the Japan and he was just following his parents that deciding that they were going to expand their business in this Asian country.

He sighed.

He had learned a few Japanese words and he hoped that would help him to associate with the students and teachers in this school. But, what Giotto meant by few was it actually meant a lot of words. He was already an expert in Japanese language. He even knew how to write kanji and speak fluently.

Glancing around in these foreign surroundings, the handsome boy cringed at the figures that walking past him and some stopping just to admire his looks. Well, his parents had registered him in all boys' school.

All those bloody hormones and rudeness.

Where were the girls when he needed them?

He shook his head and gave his hundred volt smile when a student asking him if he was okay. The student blushed and walked away with a red face. Oh well, he couldn't help it. He was handsome and his charisma was what always attracted people to him like a moth to a fire.

But, he didn't hold anything against gay or homo.

He was perfectly fine with it. Given that almost all his bestfriends in Italy were gay. Even one of his friends tried to seduce him and he 'politely' refused the confession. Well, by polite, he did mean a punch and a kick in the face. And, G had been trying to forcefully kiss him and grope his ass… the pervert deserved more than that. He huffed remembering that.

Good riddance!

That stupid red-head or was it pink? Anyway, Giotto didn't want to remind that. G always annoyed him and it always resulted in violence. But still, the both of them were close and he admitted it that G was his first bestfriend.

"Excuse me; are you the new student here?" The timid voice called him.

Looking down, Giotto saw a shy red head with glasses. He looked nervous somehow. Raising his perfectly shaped eyebrow, the blonde Italian smiled and handed his hand. He waited until the red head accepted his hand and introduced himself.

"Yes, I'm a new student here and my name is Giotto Ieyasu Vongola. Nice to meet you," he flashed his princely smile and snorted in amusement as the red-head blushed furiously.

"I-I'm Shouichi Irie…" the smaller boy said quietly and took his hand away, his hand feel tingled and he could feel the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. "W-Well, do you need help to go to the headmaster's office?"

Giotto grinned. "_Lo apprezzo, signore. Grazie._"

"_Prego_, _mi segua,_" Irie replied in Italian and walked to the direction of headmaster's office.

The blue eyed Italian blinked his eyes before he broke into a wide smile. That was surprisingly nice to know that someone in this school understand Italian. Maybe, they could be friend but judging from the boy's face, he looked like he was younger than him by one or two years and Giotto was a senior, the third year student.

Jogging to catch with the smaller male, he again looked around his surroundings. Hmm… this school looked prestige with its unique exterior designs and the vast surroundings also the expensive looking garden with the roman statues. He sighed and this school was clearly for the well-off family. Only with money went to this school and that including him.

Sometimes, the blonde haired male thought that he was better living as a commoner. So, that way he wouldn't have to care about pride or prejudice. Glancing sideway, he saw two – obviously – male students walking and chatting cheerfully.

"Did you see Tsuna-chan this morning?" the shorter one asked.

"Yeah, I saw him and even bid him morning," he squealed. "He's just so cute! I hope I can be his Valentine but unfortunately, he already rejected me…"

"Ehhh? You confessed to him? When?!"

"This morning when he just arrive, near the school front gate…"

"…That was so," the other male shook his head. "brave! Aww, man! I hope to confess to him too!"

"Ahh… I wonder if Tsuna-chan is going to accept anyone…"

Giotto tuned out the rest of the conversation. His eyebrow raised in interest. Tsuna-chan? A boy? Well, looked like from the conversation, the boy was an idol in this school full of males and he felt surprisingly sympathy to this Tsuna-chan. Poor boy. He must be rejecting every single boy in every single second. But, this Tsuna-chan piqued his interest. Although, he wasn't gay…he wanted to see how 'cute' this Tsuna-chan was.

"Giotto-san, we've arrive," Irie's voice broke his thoughts.

Smiling at the red head, he said his thanks and entered the office alone. He bowed at the man with fedora and marveled how young this man could be. Judging from his outside alone, the headmaster was about in his mid-twenty.

"Good morning, sir," he said and stood near the door.

The man tilted his fedora upward and Giotto just realized that there was a lizard or was it chameleon on the fedora. He raised an eyebrow. What a weird person. No one ever placed their pet on their head let alone fedora. He smirked.

"Well, this is my pet Leon," the headmaster paused and smirked. "And he's been living on my fedora since I bought him."

The blonde Italian gasped in surprise. How did the man know what he thinking? Glancing warily at the older male, he introduced his self. "I'm Giotto Ieyasu Vongola, the new transferred student from Italy."

"Vongola, huh?" the man muttered quietly and smirked. "Anyway, I'm Reborn, this school's headmaster and how's Timoteo?"

"You know my grandfather?" the blue eyed teen asked, surprised.

"Well, yes."

"What is the relationship between the two of you?"

"It's none of your business."

Giotto huffed in annoyance as he crossed his arms over his chest. "He's fine and managing well."

Reborn nodded his head. "Then, Giotto, this is your schedule and this is the list of textbooks, you can get it from my secretary, Miss Gokudera Bianchi."

Nodding his head, the male student was about to escape the room when spiky haired man's voice halted him.

"Good luck, Giotto and don't fall for Dame-Tsuna or the other stupid boys will torture you for stealing their idol."

Again, Giotto just nodded his head; his spiky, unruly blonde tresses swished with his every motion. Walking out of the room, he let out a relief sigh. "That was great. Again, who's Tsuna-chan everybody is talking about?"

* * *

The day was 'uneventful'. There was nothing except he got a 'few' confessions and chocolates from the boys. A few meant that his shoes' locker full with them until it couldn't get closed and his table was full with chocolate when he left it for lunch time. He cursed this Valentine Day. He hated this day of the year! He just wanted a silent school life without admirers or stalkers but on his first day school, he already gained his own damn fan club!

Filling all of those chocolates, love-letters and cards into his school bag, some into the plastic bag that he got courtesy of the café boy, he walked out of the building and was about to head to the gate when he caught a glance of small, slender boy –or was it a girl? – heading to the right part of the school.

He didn't know why but the boy caught his rare interest.

And wanted to follow the boy – or is it a girl? – to where he was heading.

"Giotto-san!"

He stopped in his track and looked back. There, the red head this morning. "Oh, hi, Irie," he waved. "What's it?"

"N-Nothing," the red haired male scratched the back of his head nervously. "Are you going back?" he asked shyly.

Giotto stared at the blushing boy and knew that he got another one admirer. Smiling his gentlemanly smile, he nodded his head. "Yes, I'm waiting for my driver."

"Ah…is that so? T-Then, I'll go back first, my sister has arrived," Irie said and gestured towards the gate where the Ferrari was waiting for him. "B-Bye, Giotto-san! S-See you to-tomorrow!"

Waving his hand at the shorter boy, the blonde male's blue orbs went wild as he tried to find the soft brown haired boy that caught his attention a while ago. After unsuccessfully located him anywhere near here, he decided to follow the boy's last track.

That was the right part of this school building.

Strolling to that direction, he glanced from side-to-side as he looked for the boy. he already reached the last destination which was the school gym. About a meter more. Deeming that he couldn't find him, he was about to leave when he heard a gasp and a cry.

"_S-Stop…! Ah! M-Mochida-senpai…! I-I... Ngh! D-Don... wan—!"_

He frowned. What was it?

Looked like someone was bullying the poor guy but it sounded suspiciously like strangled moans. Curious, the Italian boy carefully stepped toward where the sounds were. His eyes widened in surprise before it narrowed dangerously when he saw the same boy he had been searching was molested by a dark haired student and three of his friends just watching with lust in their eyes.

'What the heck is going on here?!' he thought as he fisted his hands. Anger clear in his eyes.

He ran to the three guys first and wordlessly gave a hard punch on the face to one of them. The two were shocked when they heard the harsh crash and their friend's pained cry. Mochida stopped his ministration at Tsuna. His eyes narrowed.

"Who the fuck is that blondy?! Beat him!" he ordered to his two remaining underlings. His grips tightened around Tsuna's wrists.

Tsuna let out a shaky breath and stared with teary-eyes at the fight that happening in front of his very eyes. The blonde that was trying to save him was clearly a foreigner and he was strong when he easily giving blow by blow to the remaining two bullies.

"L-Let me go…!" Tsuna struggled from Mochida's grips. He winced in pain when the older boy merely squeezed his wrists in a bruising grip. "I-It's hurt…!"

"Stay still, princess," Mochida narrowed his eyes. He glared at his two men and gritted his teeth in rage when that stranger easily blocked their blows. "Daft! Look behind you!"

"What the fuck?!" one underling shouted when Giotto disappearing in front of his eyes and the hair on his neck stood eerily. Turning around, he didn't have the time to give a strike when a solid punch pummeled him at the right side of his head and knocked him out cold in an instant.

The other shouted in a fury cry and ran forward, aimlessly trying to hit the Italian. Ducking down, the blue eyed teen gave a swipe at his attacker's leg and succeeded to make the man fall. Before the bully could wake up, he hit him on his abdomen and whacked him unconscious.

"Shit!" Mochida cursed and let go of his prey's hands. He swiftly jumped to Giotto and gave his side kick but the blonde haired male expertly evaded the hit and instead sent his own attack to the big bully but Mochida being the Captain for Karate Club in this school easily avoid it. He then tried to punch the blonde head but Giotto being the expert in all martial arts, sidestepped, turned around and stood behind the unsuspected Mochida before he gave a head-lock.

"What are you doing is wrong." He warned through gritted teeth. He tightened the lock.

Mochida gasped in pain. This stranger was strong. "W-Who the… f-fuck a-are… y-you!?" he spoke as he tried to gave an elbow to the blonde but failed.

"You should not molest the poor guy when he said he didn't want it," Giotto said, his grip intensified.

The dark haired man gasped and coughed. "L-Let me g-go, ba-bastard!"

"Promise me, you'll never show your face in front of me and this boy again. Ever."

Face turned to almost purple shade, Mochida only nodded his head. He could feel the lacking of oxygen, making his head light and his chest hurt.

Satisfied, the blonde with blue eyes let go of his arms and the karate Captain fell on his knees before he pushed himself up and ran with his tails between his legs. Watching the male run away from him, he eyed the three unconscious bodies and sighed.

It was such an eventful day.

Ignoring the bodies, he walked to the trembling boy and crouched down. "Hi, there," he said softly when the boy's eyes widened in fear. "Don't worry, they're not going to hurt you. Are you okay?"

Tsuna slowly nodded his head and was about to stood when his legs giving him away. He almost collided with the hard floor if not for the big arms that holding him up.

"There you go," Giotto said, smiling softly. Eyeing the smaller boy, he took the split second of time to analyze the boy's features. This boy that he saved was short, about the average height for the girl, he had lean and slender body that resembled a girl, pale and fair skin that could make even Snow White burn with jealousy, a soft and unruly caramel brown hair, a pair of huge owlish honey eyes that emitting fragility and innocent, a cute button nose and a pair of small, full pink lips that looked soft to the touch.

"Um… t-thank y-you…" the boy's voice was also perfect, like a soft music. Huge eyes looking up at him, silently asking for his name.

Giotto could feel his heart skipped a beat. Gulping down, he could feel the temperature rose and his stomach doing a flip flop motion. "M-My name is Giotto Ieyasu Vongola. Just called me Giotto." He cursed himself silently for stuttering.

"T-Thank you, G-Giotto-san. I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, just T-Tsuna is fine," Tsuna said shyly and realized that he was still in the man's arms and he was very much almost naked. With his shirt on the floor and his pants zip undone, showing his boxers with pink hearts. He blushed. "Um… i-if you p-please…" he said quietly and fidgeted uncomfortably.

The Italian blinked his eyes in confusion before he realized the boy's state of clothes. Blushing, he placed Tsuna on the floor gently and he eyed as the boy zipped his pants and took his discarded shirt. Really, if he didn't know better…he would think that Tsuna was a girl.

Standing up, he shrugged his jacket off and placed it around Tsuna's delicate figure. The smaller boy looked with confusion before he smiled appreciatively. Again, Giotto's heart skipped a beat.

'Damn, hormones! That's why I hate all boys' school! There'll be this kind of people! This cute and adorable kitty!'

A sound of object fallen caught his attention. Looking down he realized it was Tsuna. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked worriedly and helped the boy up. "Can you stand?"

"Um…I-I can't…" Tsuna said, frowning. His legs were shaking and giving up on him. This must be the result from almost got raped by Mochida-senpai. Even his body was still shaking.

Sighing, Giotto bent down and placed his right arm at the back of Tsuna's knees and his left arm wrapped around the smaller waist. Easily, he lifted the boy up. "There, I guess you'll have to rely on me."

Blushing, Tsuna stared at the obviously older male. The evening sun made its way out of the horizon and shone from the back of Giotto's figure, making his blonde hair shine with golden shade and blue orbs gleam like sapphire. His heart beat faster and louder.

Giotto looked just like a Prince and he was carrying him bridal style.

He blushed harder. He had found his prince and this prince looked like he would be a good partner. Evident was even if he was almost naked, the male didn't take an advantage of molesting him. If it was other boys, Tsuna was sure that he would not be safe aside from his two bestfriends of course.

Looking at the blushing boy, Giotto couldn't help but thinking that Tsuna was cute. He felt his cheeks red with color and his eyes locked onto Tsuna's pink full lips. The lips were just tempting. It was as if they were calling for him to taste them.

'Okay, the hell with gay and homo! This boy is just different!' he thought before he leaned down and captured the other's lips with his own.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he stayed still, shocking. When he registered it, the warm on his lips were already gone. "W-What…?"

"I-I'm sorry! I just sort of k-kissed you!" Giotto stammered in embarrassment. Well, he finally did it. He kissed a boy. An_ adorable _boy.

Tsuna lifted his hand and touched his lips. The Prince just kissed his lips. Giotto just kissed him, on the lips. "Why?" he asked softly.

Giotto looked away. "Y-You're just too cute. I-I'm sorry I kissed you."

The brunet stared at the embarrassed older boy and couldn't help but chuckle. Giotto was just too cute. He acted like a child himself. His chuckles continued as he tried to cover it with his hands over his mouth.

This took Giotto's attention. Pouting at the boy in his arms he mocked a glare. "What're you laughing at?"

Tsuna shook his head, still laughing.

The Italian narrowed his eyes before the devious idea made its way in his head. Bending down, he again captured Tsuna's lips in a heated kiss and successfully stopped the chuckles.

Moaning into the kiss, the small brunet let the blonde have his way with him. He closed his eyes tightly as his arms sneaked around Giotto's neck and held him there. The kiss was good, far too different than Mochida's forceful kiss. This kiss was soft yet passionate. It was deep and full with something that Tsuna interpreted as… love.

_Love._

Honey eyes opened in surprise. So, this was love. This heat and this happiness. Again, he closed his eyes as he succumbed to the pleasure that was Giotto's mouth. If this was love and this man was his fated partner then he willing to give himself to the blonde.

The kiss continued for a moment before the two parted away and stared into each others' eyes.

"You know, Tsuna," Giotto started uncertainly. "I-I never kissed a guy before."

"…"

"A-And, I think…" the blonde blushed and but never let go of his gaze into Tsuna's honey orbs. "I think I'm in love with you."

Honey eyes widened in surprise.

"So, what I want to say is," Giotto paused, gulping down anxiously. "D-Do you want to be my Valentine?"

Tsuna was speechless when the words left Giotto's mouth. Staring into those deep seas, he could see the swirling of heat, passion, fear, uncertainty and… love. He knew all that fear and uncertainty were because the taller male probably scared being rejected. Smiling softly, Tsuna again curled his hands around Giotto's neck and passionately kissed him on the mouth.

The kiss went for a minute but for both of them, it felt like hours. Breaking the kiss for the needed air, Tsuna's eyes gleamed with joy and happiness as he answered the proposal.

"Be my Valentine, Giotto."

* * *

This is the last chapter. And I can't help it, I insert some Giotto/Shouchi *not a fan of this pairing* and there's Reborn too, lol. I'm very much satisfied with the result. Aww~ at first I wanted to insert smut but lastly, I thought that it'll kill the atmosphere. And the last scene is _sooo_ sickly sweet XD

Review please.


End file.
